Straight Tequila Night
by mischief-maker1
Summary: When Bella Swan gets left behind after her lover moves on, can a new friend help her to overcome her "Straight Tequila" nights? AH, OOC, Lemons eventually.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: No, I'm not Stephanie Meyer. Not even sure I'd want to be. I mean…would YOU want your claim to fame being sparkly vampires? LOL. Not that I wouldn't take her money though…**

**COMMENTS FROM MISCHIEF: Yes, I'm back. No, I don't know how long I'll be back for. This fic was bugging the hell out of me and I had to get it out. Before you ask, I'm NOT sure if I will repost all of my old fics. I reread them recently and there are a lot of errors and plot holes in some of them that need to be addressed and I'm not sure I want to revisit them again. We'll have to wait and see. But if it was up to Bliltxgirl then I'd have them all back up by this weekend. LOL. Love ya, Babe! Thanks for the awesome beta services! In the middle of the night even! Sorry to take you away from the Olympics! Hope it was worth it!**

**AN: Based on the song "Straight Tequila Night" by John Anderson. Yes, it's a country song. No, you don't need to listen to it to understand the fic…most of the wording is in there. But it does help. *grin***

* * *

He had a sort of swagger to him as he sauntered up to the bar. With his excessive height, some wouldn't think he would be a graceful as he was, but he was lithe and light on his feet. "Hey," he said to his friend, the bartender.

"Hey, what's up?" the bartender replied.

"Not much, just the usual. It's been a hell of a long week. Give me something strong, yeah?"

The bartender nodded and poured him a finger of the good stuff; the top shelf whiskey, knowing he could afford it. Even though he was a lowly surgical intern at the local medical college, he came with a healthy trust fund thanks to his dad's forethought and a nice land deal that allowed them to live more comfortably than they had his whole life. But though he knew his family wanted him home, he had run away to the east coast, to North Carolina, and the colleges there. He had gotten accepted at UNC and had thrived being out from under his father's oppressive thumbs.

His eyes scanned the room. He hadn't been to the bar in weeks, it seemed, and hadn't had a warm body under him in longer than that. He wasn't interested in the gossip-mongers that came with sleeping with anyone in the hospital, so he kept his dalliances to strangers, or at the very least, students that weren't in the medical program.

His toes tapped along to the song playing on the old jukebox in the corner. It was just another thing that added to the cool factor of this bar. It was haunted by a ton of college students, but it also had its fair share of older people, the 'regulars' he supposed.

His gaze lit upon a sloppy bun and a long, slim neck. She was reading by the light of the neon sign above her table, which almost caused him to laugh. She had a nearly empty glass of white wine in front of her and he watched as she brought the glass to her mouth, slowly, savoring the flavor as it touched her lips before settling on her tongue, no doubt sending her taste buds into ecstasy. He could almost imagine the soft moan that accompanied the essence as it danced in her mouth. And imagining her enjoying that wine, or whatever else he could think to fill her mouth with, caused him to whimper as he rose to half-mast.

She must have felt someone's eyes on her because her head shot up, showing him stunning brown eyes framed by black-rimmed glasses. He let out a little groan. She wasn't quite the naughty librarian – she was in a pair of jeans and a tank-top, perfect for the warm August night. His gaze drifted further down to the pair of old flip-flops and chipped blue polish on her toes. When she finished her observation, she dropped her eyes back to her book, continuing to ignore the whole bar and the life that went on around her.

"Hey, what's up with the brunette over there?" he inquired as the bartender strode back to his end of the bar.

"Who?"

"The one with the book."

The bartender grinned. "Ahhh, that's Bella Swan."

"What's her deal?"

The bartender glanced around, checking to make sure everyone was situated for the moment before starting; "Well, if you really want to know, she comes here a lot. She loves to hear the music and dance. K-13 is her favorite song. If you play it, you might have a chance." With a glance back over at Bella, the bartender continued the story. "Tonight she's only sipping white wine. She's friendly and fun-loving most of the time. But don't ask her on a straight tequila night. She'll start thinking about him, and she's ready to fight. Then she blames her broken heart on every man in sight."

"That bad?" the man wanted to know.

The bartender winced. "Yeah. He was an attending here. She thought they were in love, and maybe they were…right up until about six months ago. He comes up to her and says he's moving. He got a job at Johns Hopkins. She told him she'd follow him as soon as her residency was over, even if she had to get a job at a community hospital near him. He told her 'no' and that he'd outgrown her. He needed a wife, a partner, not a woman hell-bent on being the nation's best heart surgeon. Word is she slapped the everlovin' shit out of him, called him every name in the book, and keyed his car. Of course, the car keying thing might have been an exaggeration, who knows?"

"So…what? She's a man-hater?"

The bartender scoffed. "Nah, she needs a friend. Try being her friend. If you don't have time for that, then maybe you need to step off. She's a good person, Jay. If you're looking for a hole to stick it in, don't screw with her."

"What? You think I'd do that?"

"I think you'd have something casual, yes. I'm not saying you're not a decent guy, but, I mean, she doesn't need to be fucked with, capiche?"

He grinned. "Yeah, I've got 'cha. I'll be good."

The bartender poured him a glass of Chablis and handed him a dollar in quarters. "Maybe you can turn her love life around. Then she won't need the salt or the lime anymore to shoot his memory down. Just remember her heart's on the mend, and if you ever come back to see her again, remember, don't ask her on a straight tequila night."

"I'm not stupid, Alice," he told her on a snort.

She let out a little giggle. "Well, they say you can't teach an old dog new tricks. Let's see if you're right, Jacob."

* * *

**AN2: *crickets* Okay…ya'll still with me? How we doing out there? So, before you ask (or flame) yes, it will be a Bella/Jake fic. No, I'm not sure if it will be just a friendship or a love story. We'll have to see what the characters decide. This one just was bugging the heck out of me. Hope you'll enjoy and hang out to see what develops! I've written the whole story, so I will post every few days. Love ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: No, I'm not Stephanie Meyer. Not even sure I'd want to be. I mean…would YOU want your claim to fame being sparkly vampires? LOL. Not that I wouldn't take her money though…**

**AN: Thank you to the lovely 18 that read and reviewed! I really hope you guys enjoy this story! Here's the next chapter! **

* * *

Jake looked over at the woman, Bella, once more. "So, Alice, how do you know all of this?" he asked the bartender as she built a pint from the tap to her left.

"Bella's my friend, Jake."

"And you think she'd appreciate you airing all of her dirty laundry to a perfect stranger?"

Alice let out a chortle as she motioned over one of the waitresses. She handed off a tray full of food and told him, "Well, you're my friend too. Sort of. Anyway, I know she needs all the friends she can get." She looked him up and down. "Of course, getting a long, tall, drink of sex on legs wouldn't hurt her either."

"Ahhh, stud service. Nice. Thanks, Alice."

She grinned. "Anytime, Jake. Now, go on. Take that stuff over to her." She handed him a bottle of Corona. "Here's a beer for you, too. Just remember, take it easy on her, okay? And if you don't want to invest time into a real relationship with her, step off."

He held up both hands. "Got it. Yeesh. Chill out, Pixie-Pie."

She stuck out her tongue at him, showing off the purple stud in it.

He shook his head as he took the glass of Chablis and the quarters over to the beautiful brunette, thinking, _that Alice is a real trip. _And she was a sight. She had the "punk rocker chick" thing going on with her leather, piercings and tattoos. Her boyfriend, too, had his own style when he wasn't in his lab coat. Jasper Whitlock was a well known resident at the hospital. With his California "surfer dude" looks and his bohemian style, most people were put at ease by him, though his blond hair was tied back in a ponytail and the sleeve tattoos stuck out from under the white of his doctor's attire. He had taken out a lot of his piercings, but his earring and his tongue ring stayed. Rumor had it that there were other…things of his pierced, but Jake didn't swing that way, so he could neither confirm nor deny what the nurses and his fellow interns said. And given the fact that Jasper had been monogamous with Alice since they'd first started dating three years before, he doubted seriously that anyone else knew if it was fact or fiction whether Jasper had a Prince Albert or not.

Jake took a deep breath and said, "Uh, excuse me," to Bella.

"Huh?" she looked up and blinked behind those sexy glasses. "Can I help you?"

Her tone made the question edge toward sounding rude, and Jake immediately toned down his urge to take her back to his SUV and fuck the shit out of her. "Alice sent me over. She's slammed at the bar." That was true enough. It was a Friday night, and it seemed like everyone that had the next day off was in there getting their drunk on. He glanced over to the door where another of his friends, Emmett, was watching with a cool eye.

Emmett was Alice's older brother and co-owner of the bar with Alice. It had been in their family for generations, all the way back to the time the first Cullen landed on American soil and made a home in North Carolina. Their whole family was nothing short of awesome to Jake. He'd made friends with Jasper first, who had taken him under his wing in the plastics department. Jake wanted nothing more than to work in the well-known UNC burn division to help rebuild people's lives, and Jasper was one of the best residents in the program. They actually worked under Carlisle Cullen, Alice's dad, who was an attending at UNC. Word was he was up for a promotion when the chief of surgery retired in a few years. Only time would tell.

"Thanks," Bella stated softly as she accepted the glass and quarters. She stacked the quarters up in front of the empty goblet before sipping delicately from the refreshed one. She glanced at his beer bottle and asked, "Would you care to sit?"

"Sure," he told her as he folded himself into one of the small wooden chairs. He stuck his long legs under the table and she gasped as his brushed her own jean-clad leg. "Sorry about that. It's hard to fit thirty-six inch inseams under the table without taking the lion's share of space."

She let out a giggle. "That's alright, I'm sure you didn't to do it on purpose."

_No, but that blush on your cheeks made it totally worth it, _he thought and grinned. "Nah, I'm not out to hit on you."

Her eyebrow rose. "Really?"

He shook his head innocently. "Nuh-uh. See, Alice told me you're a resident. And I'm an intern. So, naturally, you wouldn't think I was worth your time usually."

She took another small sip of wine, before throwing out, "Is that a fact?"

He took a swig of his beer. "Yep," he said, popping the 'p' slightly. "Besides, I don't date people from the hospital."

Her tone held surprise as she asked, "You don't?"

"Nope, too damn much drama."

"Smart decision," she told him derisively. "Wish I had thought of that."

_Wow, _he could feel the bitter waves rolling off of her. "Yeah, well, all I'd have to do is get some nurse knocked up and boom, there goes any respect my father had managed to work up for me."

"Daddy issues?" she inquired.

He snorted. "Yeah, you could say that. See, I'm from a small tribe in the Pacific Northwest and my dad is the chief. I'm supposed to like, take over for him or some shit."

"But you had your own dream."

He nodded. "I never enjoyed tribal politics. My sister, Rachel, and her husband have kind of taken over since my dad's health isn't the greatest. And that's fine. She's the oldest anyway. I'm the youngest, but I'm a boy. I think they need to make up some new laws. I'm not interested in being 'Chief Jacob'."

She giggled. "Nice to meet you, Jacob," she told him, holding out a hand.

"Oh, crap," he muttered as he held out a hand. "Sorry. Jacob Black, whiner extraordinaire."

Her chuckle warmed him. "Isabella Swan, but you can call me 'Bella', and I'm a super emo man-hating shrew, so I guess we're even."

He gave her a half-smile. "You don't seem like a shrew to me, nor do you seem particularly emo. The man hater part, I'm hoping you'll look past the obvious gender assignment I was stuck with."

She did laugh then. "Okay, I suppose I can make an exception. After all, it wasn't your fault you were born with a penis."

The word "penis" from her mouth went straight to his, causing it to strain against the zipper of his pants. He reminded himself he would _not _be getting laid tonight and glanced around at Alice, who gave him a 'thumbs up' causing him to go for broke. "Say, want to get out of here?"

Bella stilled instantly. "Not like that!" he continued quickly. "I, uh, I just would like to talk to you without shouting." The song had changed to an incredibly loud song from the nineties. "Not that I don't enjoy Chumbawumba, but it's not conducive to conversation."

She giggled again and held out a hand. He pulled her to her feet and she clarified, "Just talk, right?"

He held up three fingers. "Scout's honor."

Her eyebrow rose again. "You were a boy scout?"

"Nah, but I mean it. No funny business. I don't screw around with hospital staff, remember?"

She bit her lip, thinking. "Okay," she said finally. "I'm in the mood for Mexican, sound good to you?"

"Hey, I might be an American Indian, but I love Mexican so much, I think I might change my name to Pedro."

"That's incredibly racist," the words she spoke were serious, but her tone and the slight quirk to her mouth showed him she didn't mean it.

He shrugged. "Hey, it's all good. One of my very good friends in the intern program's name is Pedro. It's all good."

She let out a snort. "Whatever you say. Lead the way, Pedro."

* * *

**AN2: How are we all feeling now? Are we enjoying some Jakey-Bella? Squicked out yet? Or are you hanging out to see where this story goes?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: No, I'm not Stephanie Meyer. Not even sure I'd want to be. I mean…would YOU want your claim to fame being sparkly vampires? LOL. Not that I wouldn't take her money though…**

**AN: OMG...I am SO sorry I didn't post yesterday! I was gone all day and toooo sleepy last night! Bliltxgirl can tell you. She texted me a pic and I had NO idea who it was! It was J. Rathbone and his cutie patootie little baby boy! He tweeted it yesterday. Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Six weeks was an incredibly long time to go without sex after meeting a girl, but Jacob wasn't having any issues with it. He genuinely _liked _Bella Swan. She was like a breath of fresh air. She was one of the best residents in her year and had won the coveted title of Chief Resident. She was organized, methodical, tenacious, and extremely likeable, which was an odd combination, but there you go.

Jacob strode into Cullen's with his eyes already searching for Bella. It was rare that they worked the same shift, and since they ran in different circles, that explained why they hadn't met until that night in the bar. She usually worked a different shift than him, and too, she was into cardio and he was dead set on plastics, though he also hadn't had his rotation into cardio yet. That promised to be fun, but it wasn't where his heart laid. She was in Jasper's year and they hung out quite often with him and Alice, along with Alice's older brother, and his girlfriend, who was a Fellow, eager to attain the status of Attending.

"Hey, Ali," Jacob called to the woman at the other end of the bar. "Where's Bells?"

Alice walked over with a somber expression and inclined her head to the back of the bar. He could just make out Bella's mahogany hair and the row of shot glasses neatly lined up in front of her. "What the fuck?"

"She got an invitation to the son of a bitch's wedding."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Jacob stated with an eye roll. "Who the fuck does that?"

"Self satisfying pricks, that's who," she stated in disgust. "Apparently he met some form of Johns Hopkins royalty up there by the name of Jane. Her father, Aro, is the chief of staff up there. Seems like Dipshit brown nosed in all the right places. Jane's got the makings of a perfect trophy wife. Dad says he's met Aro and Jane and she's a raging bitch. I hope she fucks him over."

"So, Bella's drinking?"

"She's _been _drinking. Now she's just crying."

"Fuck," Jacob ground out. He paused a moment, then said, "Screw it, I'm going over there."

"I told you, Jakey, she needs to just be alone."

"No, damn it, Alice, I'm not going to let her wallow in this shit. She's better than fifty of that fucker and I'm damn well going to prove it to her."

Alice raised an eyebrow and muttered something about it being his funeral, but he just pulled himself up to his full height and walked over to Bella's booth. "Come on, honey," he whispered softly as soon as he reached her. "Let's get you home."

"No!" she all but screamed. "I don't want to go home! I want to get piss-faced drunk and hate the whole world!"

He couldn't quite help the snort that came out. "You're already piss-faced, babe. In fact, I'd say you passed that, oh…" he counted the shot glasses, "Three or four shots ago. Come on, let me take you home and get you situated. No funny business, just some talking and maybe some ice cream?" He knew she had a weakness for chocolate ice cream. None of that weird crap would do for her. She didn't like anything added into her ice cream; well, with the exception of chocolate peanut butter cups. She did love those.

He practically picked her up and led her out of the bar. "Put it on my tab, Ali-cat!" he yelled as they walked out the door. He glanced around and didn't see Bella's car, so he asked, "Did you take a cab?"

"Walked," she mumbled.

"Baby," he muttered as he led her to his SUV, "You know it's not safe."

"Dad's a cop," she reminded him. "I got mace in my purse and ten years worth of self-defense."

He smirked. "And a fat lot of good it would do you, as drunk as you are."

"Not drunk," she slurred. "Just kinda feelin' good."

Again, he snorted. "Whatever helps you sleep at night."

The drive back to her place only took a few minutes, but it was a silent ride. He helped her up the stairs and into her apartment. As she plopped onto the couch, she grabbed his hand. "Stay," she whispered.

He smiled softly. "As if I would leave," he answered. "I'm going to get you some water and some food, okay?"

She didn't respond. She was already snoring lightly into the sofa pillow.

He chuckled and made his way into her kitchen. In the six weeks they'd been friends, he had been over to her place multiple times, so he helped himself to the freezer full of frozen pizzas, popping a couple of the French bread ones she liked so well into the toaster oven. He grabbed some root beer for himself and a glass of ice water for her. While he waited for the pizzas to cook, he went into her bathroom, double checking her as he walked through the living area, and plucked the bottle of ibuprofen from the medicine cabinet.

He texted Alice and let her know Bella was home safe and he was making sure she got some food into her to soak up all the alcohol. He sat at the dinette table, perusing one of her medical journals until the pizzas were done. He then walked back out into the living room, setting up their little picnic on the coffee table, put on one of her favorite movies from her slight DVD collection, and then woke her up.

She blinked owlishly as she took in her surroundings. "Oh! Jake, how did we get here?"

He chortled. "Well, I drove us here. You had a little bit too much tequila."

She buried her face in her hands. "I'm so ashamed," she muttered.

"Hey! Why?" He wanted to know.

"I just…today was shitty. We lost a patient on the table just as I was getting ready to suture him up. It was the first time I'd actually done a solo CABG. Turns out he forgot to mention he was a smoker and his insides were just utter shit. Dr. Magnetti tried her hardest, but we just couldn't get anything to stick. And after my shift, I came home and found…this!" She was wailing by that point and thrust the invitation at him.

It was crinkled from where it had been stuffed into her running jacket pocket, and he smoothed it out as best he could with his large hands. He looked it over quickly and noticed with disgust how utterly expensive the paper was. _What kind of dick sends his ex-girlfriend a wedding invitation anyway? I wouldn't do that to my worst enemy. Asshole. _

She hiccupped and answered his unspoken question; "He sent all his so called friends invites. Jasper and Carlisle got one, too. I don't know why he felt the need. I mean…I would never…" she stuttered and let out another wail.

Jacob grasped her in a bear-hug and patted her back, shushing her. He didn't promise things would be better, and didn't offer her any words of comfort, because it was clear no words would soothe her. He just held her until she quieted down. Once she did, he told her, "You're worth a hundred of him, Bella. If he's that stupid to give you up to begin with, all because he wants a trophy wife, he's an utter dumbass. You are a trophy. You should be with a guy that can put you up on a pedestal and be with someone that can appreciate who you are. All of you. Not just your job. You're a kick-ass surgeon. Magnetti is always taking about you. And for her to praise _anyone _shows how great you are at your job. But you're more than that. You're an awesome friend, a great teacher, and a hell of a shot." (They had gone to the shooting range once with Emmett, who wanted all his "girls," or the ladies in his family, to know how to handle a gun for safety.)

She was sniffling and hiccupping with wide eyes as he finished softly, "But more than any of that, you're one of my best friends. I didn't know what I was missing until you came along. Thank you for making my days brighter, Bella."

The air in the room hung thick and instead of kissing her, which was what he really wanted to do, he broke the spell by getting up. "I need a refill on my root beer. Be back in a second."

Once in the kitchen, he blew out a breath. He wanted her, so badly. But for more than just a pity fuck. He blinked as he made the realization. He wanted a lifetime with her. _Wow, who knew I had that much depth? _He had never thought himself to be the marrying kind, but apparently, he was. He had gone and fallen in love with her. But he knew she was in no shape for him to make any kind of declarations, so he just plastered a kind smile on his face, refilled his glass, and walked back out into the living room. She still looked somewhat shell-shocked. "Breathe, Bella," he told her with a true grin.

"Jake…" she started, but he held up a hand.

"I'm not saying I love you or nothing," he commented offhandedly. "I'm just saying what a catch you are."

She smiled softly. "How do you know just what to say to make me feel better?"

He gave her a quick, friendly hug. "I'm just telling you the truth. You don't see yourself very clearly. I'm just correcting that."

* * *

**AN2: I know, I know, I skipped ahead in time! This story is short. I'm not giving you guys a ton of chapters, but I think it flows well regardless! I hope you enjoyed it! Shoot me a line, and a review, won't you? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: No, I'm not Stephanie Meyer. Not even sure I'd want to be. I mean…would YOU want your claim to fame being sparkly vampires? LOL. Not that I wouldn't take her money though…**

**AN: Sorry I didn't post yesterday. My family seems to think I only need my computer when they aren't here. LOL. Hope you enjoy this one!**

* * *

It is amazing how time flies when you're having fun. Or rather, how it flies when your life is crazy and hectic. It had been four months since Jake first met Bella, and just over two and a half months since he realized he wanted more out of their relationship than just friendship or a fuck buddy. It had gotten to the point where he _needed _her in his life. It was as if she were his own personal sun and he was just a lowly planet rotating around her.

He let out a sigh as he traveled down to the Emergency Department. He had just finished assisting Jasper in a routine skin graft and he had to smile as he caught sight of a familiar head of brown hair. "Boo," he whispered as he snuck up on her.

She jumped and then hit him with the chart in her hand. "Damn it, Jacob! Don't _do _that! What are you? Part vampire or something sneaking up on me?"

"Part werewolf, actually," he deadpanned.

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "Aren't you supposed to be like, I dunno, working or something?"

"I am," he stated as he picked up a chart from the rack. "I just finished assisting Jasper in a skin graft."

"Ooooh, go you!" she teased.

He rolled his eyes at her and hip-checked her. "Yeah, well, you look like you're _sooo_ busy, Dr. Swan. What time does your shift end?"

She glanced at her watch. "Not soon enough," she said after a long, loud yawn.

"Oh, well, I thought maybe we could watch 'National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation' and munch on some turkey dinner take-out from the K&W Cafeteria tonight. But if you're too tired…"

Her eyes grew wide and he knew he had her. She loved K&W. Most of them did because it was some pretty decent home-style food for semi-decent prices. "I'm in!" she all but shouted.

He chuckled and winked. "Yep, women just can't resist me."

"You mean your need to feed them and entertain them with fuck-awesome holiday flicks?" Jasper asked as he came up, handing a chart to the nurse at the discharge desk.

"Yeah, that, too," Jacob admitted with a grin.

"This a party for just the two of you, or are we all invited?" Jasper asked.

Bella shook her head. "Nuh-uh. You've got to go to that holiday party at Cullen's, remember? Emmett asked you to hang out and help do bodyguard duty on Alice since those yahoos that are renting out the bar will probably trash the place."

"Shit. Why did they do that, anyway? Who the hell rents out a bar two days before Christmas for a bachelor party?"

Bella shrugged. "No clue. I just remembered you've got to do your thang." She put an emphasis on the last word, using the cutest bad southern accent she could muster.

"'Thang?' Seriously, Bella, I do not talk like that."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever helps you sleep at night, Jazzy. You know you've got that Texas twang going on."

"Yeah, but I don't sound like that!"

"Hold up," Jacob interjected. "Why wasn't I invited to this party? I'm a good bodyguard."

"Isn't your flight for Washington tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I guess Em didn't want you wiped out for your trip to see your Pops."

Jacob winced. He hadn't been home since he began attending college in North Carolina, and when his pregnant sister called and begged him to come home, he couldn't say 'no'. So he'd asked and received three days off in addition to his one day off that week. Most of the interns were stuck working over the holiday, but Bella covered for him since her father was coming in the next day for the whole week. Charlie understood Bella would have to work, and he didn't mind. He was actually going to be house-hunting since he would be retiring from the Phoenix Police Department. Bella's mother, Renee, was staying in Florida with her husband and their ten year old son, Garrett.

"Come on, Jakey, you'll have fun visiting your sisters, even if your dad will be an issue."

He smiled at Bella. She was the only one allowed to call him 'Jakey' and she knew it. "Yeah, I guess. So, anyway, what time does your shift end?"

"Eight," she told him as she looked down at her pager, which was currently vibrating into her side.

"Great. They close at 8:30 tonight, so I'll come over around nine?"

"That would be perfect! Thanks, Jake."

He smiled. "Anything for you, my sweet."

Again, she rolled her eyes, but she smiled, which is what he really wanted to see. He started to walk away when he stopped. "Oh, what dessert?"

She just looked at him pointedly and he chortled. "Egg Custard Pie it is." That was her favorite. Her grandmother, Marie, whom she was named after, had always made Egg Custard Pie, and since then Bella had to have it anytime they ate at K&W. He personally couldn't stand the stuff with its odd gelatinous consistency and even stranger taste, but then, he was a simple man. Yellow cake with chocolate icing was his favorite.

He finished up his shift and called in their order before he left the hospital. It took him a while in Saturday night Chapel Hill traffic to get to K&W, but luckily it was piping hot and waiting for him when he arrived.

Another fight with traffic later and he was pulling into Bella's apartment complex. He'd always liked where she lived. It was just off campus and much nicer than the apartment complex he lived in. He hoped once he achieved Resident status he could move out there. _Or in with her, _he thought. _You know, whatever works…_He really wanted to tell her how he felt, but he knew it took a long time to heal after being hurt as badly as she had been. She was just beginning to smile easily at his dumb jokes, and going out with couples didn't cause her to wrap her arms around herself, trying to cover the non-existent hole in her chest _The Douche_ had left. Dickwad's name was never uttered in her presence and Jacob was glad. He didn't want to hear anything about that son of a bitch. Anyone who could hurt another human being like _that man_ had Bella didn't deserve much of anything.

He pulled into what he had lovingly started calling _his_ parking space, whistling the Christmas song that had just been on the radio. He hadn't always loved Christmas, but Bella did, so, naturally, it was rubbing off on him.

He walked up to her door and turned the knob, finding it locked. That wasn't unusual. She must be in the shower. He knocked loudly and was surprised when a man answered the door. "Uh…" Jacob started brilliantly.

"Yes? What do you want?"

"Is, uh, is Bella here?"

"Isabella, some _boy _is here for you." He turned stiffly and walked back to the living room.

Jacob seethed because he had at least six inches and seventy pounds on him. The fact that he seemed to be about ten years younger than the guy was irrelevant. He most certainly was _not _a boy.

Bella soon filled his line of vision and she said softly, "Sorry, Jakey. Now's not the best time."

"What is _he _doing here, Bella?" Jacob recognized him immediately. It was _The Douche_.

"He, uh, he's having his bachelor party over at Cullen's."

"And, what? He just thought he'd come by for a fuck for old time's sake?" Jacob was beyond angry at this point. She was healing. She was becoming a normal person again, and now this jackass thought he could just come in and destroy her again? He didn't fucking think so…his hand was balling into a fist at his side and if it wasn't for the fact he didn't want to trash their food, he would have thrown the bag full of Styrofoam containers to the ground and attacked the smug motherfucker that was currently in Bella's living room, sitting on _his _side off the couch.

Bella let out a sigh. "Jacob, please, just go."

"I'm not leaving you alone with _him, _Bella! He just wants to ruin you again! I can't even believe you let him into your apartment! What is wrong with you? Have you gone mental?"

"That's enough, Jacob!" she all but shouted at him. "My friend and I have some things to discuss. Please leave."

Jacob felt like he'd been slapped. She had chosen the fucktard over him, her now best friend. His mouth fell open and he couldn't quite help the whine as he asked, "What about _our_ night, Bella? I'm leaving in the morning."

Sorrow filled her eyes as she said, "Sorry, Jakey, but I've got some more important things going on here."

"More important than me, than _us_?" he whispered.

"Jake…"

He shook his head and turned around. "See you after the holiday, _Doctor Swan_." And with that, he left, storming back to his vehicle, tossing the food into his passenger seat.

"Damn it! Fuck! Son of a motherfucking bitch!" he screamed and railed all the way back to his own apartment complex on the other side of the campus.

He grabbed the food and slammed his way into the building, almost knocking over Eric, one of his fellow interns. "Yo, Jake, you okay, man?"

"Fucking fabulous," he muttered as he made his way to his place. He tossed the food, bag and all, into the bottom of his fridge before grabbing a beer and chugging it empty. _I don't need this shit, _he thought to himself. He grabbed another beer before heading into his bedroom.

He had washed all his clothes the night before so he set to packing his bags. Once that task was complete, he went online and printed out his boarding pass for his flight the next day. He knew Paul, his brother-in-law, was going to pick him up at Sea-Tac when he landed in Washington, so that was also taken care of.

With nothing else to do, he took his now empty second beer can into the kitchen, tossing it in his recycling bin before grabbing another. He hardly ever drank beer, mainly choosing to keep some in the fridge for when Emmett or Jasper came over, but he was certainly glad he had some tonight.

He popped the top and then made his way to his couch, falling onto it, the remote control violating him in an extremely uncomfortable way. _Great. Let's see if tonight can get worse._

He flipped on the TV after removing the remote from under his butt and began channel surfing. He was doing fine until there it was; National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation. Then all the plans he'd had for tonight came crashing down on him as he slipped into the all too familiar daydream,

_They had just finished eating dinner and were now laughing over the movie, getting closer and closer on the couch. _

_Bella put her head on his shoulder and he sighed contentedly as he slipped his arm around her. _

"_This is nice," she murmured, and he nodded silently. _

_They sat there for a few more minutes before he worked up the nerve to say, "Bella, I really love our friendship and I wouldn't trade it for anything." _

_She muttered in agreement and they were silent for a few more moments. Then he added, "Would you consider ever going out on a date with me?" _

_She looked up at him with wide eyes. He grasped her face in his hands and added, "Bella, I know things haven't been easy for you, and I don't want to rush you into anything. But I really like you and I would love the chance to prove to you that not every man is like he was. I am a good person and I really care about you. Take your time; think about it while I'm gone. No pressure, I just wanted you to think about this for me, okay?" He then kissed her lips ever-so-softly before he got up and took their trash to the kitchen._

From there, his mind would take him in a million different directions, from her accepting and jumping him right then and there, to her punching him in the face and asking what the fuck was his problem and why did he have to go and ruin the good thing they had going on.

_But guess what? She doesn't want your ass. She'd rather be a fucking mistress to that piece of shit than give you guys a damn chance. Fucking hell…_

He drained the beer in his hand and stood to go get another one when there was a soft knock on his door.

"Fuck off!" he yelled at it bitterly as he ambled toward the kitchen, intent on finishing the other three beers that were sitting on the middle shelf of his fridge.

"Jakey, please, let me come in."

_Bella? _"Bella?"

"Who else calls you 'Jakey' genius?" she threw out sarcastically.

He tripped over his own feet as he practically ran to the door. He flung it open and just took her in. Her hair was a mess where she'd obviously run her hands through it, she had slippers on her feet, and she was in a pair of pajama pants. She was shivering slightly and that was when he noticed she wasn't wearing a coat over her short-sleeved sleep shirt.

"Bella, get your ass in here. You're freezing cold!"

"W-well spotted, Jake," she chattered as she walked in.

He steered her in and grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch. Not that it was used for decoration; it was hers. She got cold while they lounged on the couch watching movies. His apartment didn't stay as warm as hers did. The building was a lot older and didn't have as much insulation.

When she was sitting, snuggled under her blanket, he sat next to her, ramrod straight. "So, uh, what's going on?"

"I just, I needed…"

"Breathe, Bella," he reminded her gently.

She just looked at him with wild eyes for half a beat before she threw herself into his arms. He was shocked into stillness for only a breath before his arms wrapped around her waist just as her lips descended to his.

**AN2: Lemony goodness to follow? We shall see. Mwahahaha**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: No, I'm not Stephanie Meyer. Not even sure I'd want to be. I mean…would YOU want your claim to fame being sparkly vampires? LOL. Not that I wouldn't take her money though…**

**AN: WOW! I've got some very outspoken readers! Hopefully Bella does herself justice in her explaination below! Enjoy!**

* * *

She felt so good in his arms, her lips on his. They molded together as if meant to fit. His tongue gently traced her lips and she permitted him entrance. They continued much on this path until her hands dipped lower, lower, lower, until they brushed his aching cock. He let out a hiss as he pushed her to the other end of the couch.

They sat there, panting, looking at one another until he wondered aloud, "Not that I particularly minded, but what the fuck are you doing?"

Her teeth worried her lower lip and all of a sudden, she didn't look like the confident, bold woman he knew. She looked like a scared little girl. "I, uh, I just…"

He wanted to be angry. He wanted to shout at her, to demand to know what happened in her apartment that caused her to flee to his place, to ask where they went from here, but he couldn't. He was struck dumb by her beauty. _She's here! She's here! _His inner monologue was shouting for joy. But he was also wary as he waited for her to speak.

"First of all, I need to apologize for how I talked to you when you came over. He had only been there a short while and I was already swept away by his charm and chivalry and all the wonderful things pouring out of his mouth. I wanted nothing more than to just listen to what he had to say, to see if maybe he was ready to give our relationship a second chance."

Jacob felt his heart clench, but he waited. Surely she didn't come over to toy with his emotions, giving him one hell of a kiss just to leave him, did she? She wouldn't do that. His Bella wasn't like that. Of course, if _The Douche _was back, she wouldn't be Jacob's Bella anyway.

"Jacob, he, uh, he said he reconsidered. He said he wanted me back. He said that she was a cold fish in bed and couldn't offer him half of what I could." She sighed and stood, going to stare out the window at the crappy looking Christmas tree that stood in the small courtyard of the complex.

_Well, this is it, _Jacob thought. _Kiss her and all your fucking plans goodbye, Jake, old boy. Why would she want you when she could have him and all of his money and prestige? _He was feeling about as low as he could and he slumped further in his seat.

She turned back to him and laughed sardonically. "I almost believed his sorry ass. When you arrived, it gave me pause. I was able to see that I was already under his spell. I was wary, but I'm ashamed to admit I had all but given in when he received a telephone call. He stepped out into the hallway to take the call but I could still hear him. Their wedding is on New Years Day. She's fucking pregnant. He was saying all this lovey-dovey shit to her and I was just about sick listening. But when he came back in, he was all suave and sweet acting. So, I asked him, 'What if I do want to be here for you. What then?' and do you know what he had the audacity to say to me?"

Jacob, who had sniffed the tiniest bit of hope in the air was hanging on her every word and shook his head in response.

"He said that he had to stay with her on paper. That he had to marry her. Aro would kill him if he knew she was pregnant. He couldn't leave her. But it would just simply be _wonderful_ if I would come up and be his quote; 'true love'…but only on the side. He wants me to be his fucking mistress!" She threw her hands up in the air and stomped about a bit to prove her rage. "I'm such an idiot. Can you believe I almost accepted him back right up until the point I heard him on the phone? Well, buddy, let me tell you, I called him every name under the sun before I told him to get out. And do you know what happened then?"

Again, Jacob just shook his head.

"He started yelling at _me_! Telling me how I'd changed and how he didn't like it. And furthermore, he didn't like seeing me with some silly little nobody intern. I was better than that."

It hurt Jacob, and that was no lie. He already knew he had nothing to offer her other than himself. He was a couple of years below her in the medical program. And even though he had been in the top one percent of his classes, he still wasn't making a ton of money right away. And though he was using his father's money for his necessities, he was keeping himself in check so he didn't overspend in any aspect of his life. He knew too well how easily it could all be gone. He picked at a stray string in her blanket. He just couldn't look at her. "Then what happened?" Jacob asked in one of the smallest voices he had ever heard himself use.

"I told him to go fuck himself."

Jacob's eyes rose to hers as she continued, "You see, Jacob, standing there, yelling at him, I realized something. You _are _my best friend. You get me. You know when I need a foot rub or when I need a drink or even when I just need you to be silent. You're just…there. You're the one that is there for me, Jacob. You have been since that first night we met. Your friendship has been like a balm to my wounded soul. You've helped heal me and made me realize I'm not broken, just a little scuffed up."

She took a deep breath. "And that's when I realized…I think I love you…as _more _than a friend." She had looked away during her confession, but once more their eyes met. "I walked away from him then, Jacob. I grabbed my keys and ran out of the house to my car. I had to get here, Jacob. I had to let you know that even though you might not love me, it's okay. I'm _not_ broken. You've fixed me. You've made me whole again. So, I'll be willing to wait until you catch up to me. I know it's kind of sudden, but…"

He had stood during her diatribe and crossed to her in three long strides. He grasped the tops of her arms gently and said, "Will you shut up, woman, so I can kiss you properly?"

His lips descended to hers and she let out a moan as they touched. Her hands wound through his black hair and his hands traveled down to her waist, and then to her ass as he palmed the flesh there through her thin flannel pants. He pulled away only when their lungs betrayed them, to say, "I love you, too, Bella. I have since forever, but I realized it that night you received his invitation. I knew I couldn't tell you then, that it was too soon, but I just kept hoping you'd finally see me, see what I could be for you. And all the time since then, I was terrified to admit it to you for fear you'd turn and run or that I'd scare you away."

He let out a laugh. "It's funny-I was planning on telling you tonight. I had a whole speech planned out and then he was there and I didn't get to tell you. Then you came here and…" She shut him up as she stood on tip-toes to kiss him once more.

But he wasn't quite finished with what he needed to say. "I know I don't make a lot of money, yet, and I'm really trying not to spend my dad's money. I want to make my own way. But I swear I'll be the best I can be for you."

She pulled his head back down to hers, turning it slightly so her warm breath was on his ear. "Jacob, just take me to your bedroom already."

He let out a rather un-manly whimper as he bent down to hook his arm behind her knees, lifting her up easily into his arms.

She let out a squeal of pleasure and laughed before his lips found hers again. He moved with purpose toward his bed, thankful he'd cleaned as he packed. The bed wasn't made, but that was alright, they were only going to mess it up anyway.

He sat her down gently amongst the covers before he moved over to the stereo, flipping it on to the country station that had quickly become his favorite since he'd moved there. He had never been a fan of country music, and damn Jasper and Emmett straight to hell because they had bombarded him with the latest and so-called greatest country music and now he couldn't help himself. He hummed along with the music as he slowly made his way back over to Bella. "You don't know how many times I've imagined you here, with me."

She smirked. "I'm not sure if I should be flattered or disgusted by the fact that I'm in some of the revolving fantasies you keep stored in your spank bank."

His cheeks stained pink as he realized that's what it sounded like. She started giggling and his eyes narrowed before he pounced on her, tickling her. "That's it. You get none of this sexy body, just for little comments like that."

She shrieked as he found her most ticklish spot. "I'll be good! I'll be good!" she cried.

His lips caught hers again and she moaned as his hand traveled from the tickle spot on her side down to her leg. He pulled away and said, "You're so fucking beautiful, Bella."

"You know," she whispered as her hand traveled up his stomach over his shirt. "You're kind of beautiful yourself."

He chuckled. "Did you hit your head when you fell back on the bed?"

She paused to think. "I don't know, Doctor Black. Perhaps you need to give me a thorough examination."

He smirked. "Well, so it seems." He pulled further away to grab the waist of her pants, sliding them down her long, slim legs. He reached her ridiculous slippers and slipped them off her feet before her pants came all the way off. He marveled at her deep brown toenail polish before he began kissing his way back up her leg. "Mmmhmmm, your legs seem to be in perfect order."

"Really?" she asked, breathlessly.

He aimed toward where she wanted him the most, but he veered away at the last minute, going back up to her lips. "Well, Miss Swan, I believe you need to take off your shirt."

"Is that so?" Her tone was coy. "Well, if you insist, Doctor." She reached down and grasped the hem of her shirt. "Do you think I'm well enough to do this part by myself, or do you need to help?"

His grin spread slowly as he motioned for her to continue. "I believe I need to check your limb function."

She barely managed to hold in a giggle as she complied, blushing slightly as her naked top half was revealed. She hadn't worn a bra, and she was slightly self conscious about the fact that her chest wasn't very large, especially compared to Jacob's huge hands.

"You're perfect," he breathed as he reached his hands forward to touch her. The pad of his thumb brushed her nipple and he watched with rapt attention as it hardened. The peak drew him in and he couldn't help himself as he leaned toward her to give it one long, laborious lick.

"Fuck," she muttered, grabbing his hair, pulling his head closer to her chest.

He laved attention to first one nipple, then the next before he pulled back and stated huskily, "I believe your upper torso is more than adequate."

She did giggle at that. "Why thank you, Doctor. Are you almost through with your examination?"

"Oh no, Miss Swan, I'm afraid it may take a few hours, possibly all night long."

"Really? Oh, dear. Perhaps I need to call and reschedule some of my other _Doctor _appointments."

He nodded emphatically. "Yes, I believe you need to switch doctors. I'm _more _than capable of looking after you. Why, I think it's even safe to say I could become your _specialist_."

She smiled, but quickly turned it off. "Very well, Doctor. You do know best."

He grasped her legs and pulled, laying her flat on the bed. "I need to see _all _of you, Miss Swan. Are you shy?" She nodded innocently. His smile turned feral. "Well, I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to get you completely naked."

"I can't do that," she whispered.

"Why not?"

"It doesn't seem fair."

"What doesn't seem fair, Miss Swan?"

"Well, you want me to completely…_unclothe_ and you are dressed in all that," she gestured to his attire, which was a pair of lounge pants and a tee. "I think it would only be fair if you were undressed, too."

"Hmmm, I suppose you're right." He slipped his shirt off and tossed it to the floor. "Is that better?"

She shook her head.

"No? What else needs to go?"

"Your pants," she breathed.

"Miss Swan!" he sounded scandalized. "I'll have you to know that under these pants I'm…unclothed as well."

"Doctor, you mean you go commando under your scrub pants?"

"Not normally," he told her honestly, breaking the character in the story they'd created. "I just washed clothes and didn't want to dirty anything before I left."

She smirked and grasped the waist of his pants, tugging it down with her toes, freeing his erection. It bounced lightly up against his stomach and she bit her lip. "Well, _Doctor_, seeing that you have on fewer clothes than I do, I believe you can take off my panties now."

"You're an evil temptress, Bella," he muttered.

"You like it," she replied.

"God, yes," he moaned as his mouth found hers again. His hands were busy slipping her underwear down as he deepened the kiss.

She pulled away this time and her mouth found his ear. She licked the shell before she nibbled lightly on the lobe and whispered, "Fuck me, Jacob."

He growled as he reached out blindly for the nightstand drawer and the condoms he kept there. Her hand moved down his arm and took the condom from him, ripping it open before slipping it down his length. She grasped him, pumping a few times before she mouthed into his already panting mouth, "Not that I compare a lot, but I feel the need to tell you that you're bigger than _him_."

He smirked at that and positioned himself. "I love you, Bella. I just wanted you to know that."

Her nails dug into his biceps as she responded, "I love you too, Jacob."

At her proclamation, he gently thrust into her. "Yessss," she hissed and he moaned in agreement. It took them no time at all to find their rhythm; pushing, pulling, thrusting, moving in an exotic dance as old as the ages.

His fingers found her button and he massaged her gently until she was instructing him how she liked to be touched. He was more than eager to please her and didn't mind the directions in the least. He pinched her clit and she screamed as she came all over him. He was all smiles as he bent to take her lips with his own once more. "I love to watch you come undone," he whispered into her ear and he felt her clenching him as the aftershocks wracked her body.

He pulled away and she whimpered at the loss for only a moment before he changed their positions, pulling her ass up onto his muscular thighs, changing the location of what he hit when he plunged into her. He grasped the headboard to assist him as he continued his movements, roughly pounding into her. "Fuck!" she screamed and he felt her fingernails scratching his pubic bone as she attacked her clit again.

He felt his release coming, but he held it at bay as she got herself off again. She whined as he pulled away once more, but let out a screech as he began teasing her, barely pushing into her before pulling back out and away. He teased her entrance and clit mercilessly until she was sobbing for him to enter her again. He dove, hard, into her, and as her pelvic muscles clamped onto him, he couldn't help it as he let himself go, as well, coming with a roar of her name.

He collapsed onto his elbows as he looked at her face. She was glistening with a sheen of sweat and he licked at her temple lightly before kissing down her cheek to the satisfied smirk that sat upon her mouth.

"I win," she muttered.

His head came up and he looked her in the eye. "Win what?"

She smirked. "Oh, some of the residents had a bet going on how good you'd be in the sack. A few of the girls didn't think you'd last long, and if you did, you'd only be interested in your own pleasure. I bet that you'd be a considerate lover, you'd be good for at least an hour, and furthermore, you'd be able to give a woman multiple orgasms."

He chuckled, causing her to moan slightly as he was still inside of her. "Is that a fact?"

She nodded and whimpered anew as his tongue laved her nipple once more. "Well, it just so happens I'm an intern. We are used to getting very little sleep and getting quite a lot done in a short amount of time. I also happen to have a brand new box of condoms. Shall we see how many we can use?"

She pulled his face to hers and plunged her tongue into his mouth. When she pulled away, the smirk was still there. "I like the way you think, Doctor Black."

* * *

**AN: Sooo…was it good for you? Cuz it was really good for me. Hehehe…only the epilogue to go! Hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: No, I'm not Stephanie Meyer. Not even sure I'd want to be. I mean…would YOU want your claim to fame being sparkly vampires? LOL. Not that I wouldn't take her money though…**

**AN: I am SOOOOO sorry I didn't do review replies this week! It was a long one! SO, instead of siting tonight and doing review replies, I figured I'd just post. I hope that's okay with everyone! I hope you like it!**

* * *

**One Year Later…**

The door slammed behind him and he shivered as the heat from the room enveloped him. North Carolina in December was temperamental. It could be cold or it could be warm, it was a total crapshoot. He'd heard from the locals that one Christmas they wore shorts and tee-shirts for Christmas dinner, other times, they got snow. Of course, snow was pretty thin in the Triangle part of North Carolina, but it happened…just as it was now.

It hadn't snowed at Christmas time in something like twenty years, and never before Christmas, only the day of, or after, but they had three inches on the ground already and they were anticipating more before the night was out. Jacob briefly wondered if anyone would know how to handle it, or if it would be like the ice storm they'd had the February before where he had to shuffle people to and fro because coming from Washington State, he was the only one who knew how to drive in it and not get killed or kill anyone else, for that matter.

"Bells?" he called out. He was exhausted, but more than a little happy he had tonight and part of tomorrow off. It was Christmas Eve and he was looking forward to spending it with her and their extended family which included all of the Cullens.

"In here, Jakey!" she called from their bedroom.

He walked in, only to stop in his tracks. She was naked as the day she was born, a fluffy white bath towel was pooled at her feet. "Fuck," he muttered as he sidled up to her. His nose grazed her neck, causing her to shiver. "Are you _sure _we have to go?" _What I've got planned would probably be better done in private. _He was nervous enough as it was, but he couldn't deny that proposing in front of their friends and family would be one hell of a story to tell. And since it was Alice that led them to each other, he felt compelled to have the Pixie-Pie involved in his proposal.

She turned and popped him on the chest with an open hand. "Quit whining, Jacob. You sound like a puppy dog when you do that."

He grinned and gave her a true puppy sounding whine before he toed off his Crocs. He hadn't bothered changing out of his scrubs, though the thin cotton didn't protect him much from the biting wind. He slid out of his work attire, dropping them in the appropriate hamper designated for only their scrubs, deposited his underwear in the one next to it, and made his way to the shower. He knew better than to bother her when she was getting dressed. If she didn't want to get mussed, he certainly wouldn't muss her hair or makeup. She was picky about that. Once the lipstick was on, no kissy until she said so. He was learning.

As he slipped under the warm water, he marveled at how things had changed. After their first night together, they sat down and truly talked about where they saw their relationship going. He made no bones about the fact he wanted more, and though she was scared, she took that leap of faith with him. They moved in together in May, after a long, romantic cruise, which was their "trial run" to see if they could live together. He had kept his place until his lease ran out the following month and they hadn't regretted their decision. They were both swamped with work and rarely saw one another, but when they did, fireworks flew. Their passion was unlike any he had ever known of. He loved being with her and couldn't wait until the next time they were together.

They had little trysts at work when they could, but they were also determined to be professional, which caused some issues when they had their first fight, but it all worked out in the end. Luckily they had the good sense to "take it outside" and vent their frustrations.

He let out a chuckle as he thought of just how they had taken out their frustrations…sex on the walkway between the parking deck and the hospital was both dangerous and thrilling. She had screamed bloody murder as she came and he reveled in her wild side coming out. He hadn't escaped injury-she had scratched the hell out of his arms and chest with her nails, but he had bruised her hips as he thrust into her and she'd had a scratch on her ass from where he had held her against the rough stone wall, so they were even. They had walked back into the hospital all smiles and with everything forgiven between them. Looking back now, he couldn't even remember what the fight was about.

"You about done, babe?" Bella asked as she walked into the bathroom to spritz on some perfume.

"Yeah, be out in a few," he replied, his mind drifting to later tonight, and to the ring waiting at the bar under Alice's watchful eye. He had thought long and hard about his proposal. He'd wanted to do something original, but with their work schedules, finding time to surprise her was thin across the wire, so, he'd settled for during the Christmas party at Cullens Bar. He could only hope she was in agreement with him having everyone involved in it.

He finished washing his body and quickly dried off before going to get dressed. One thing nice about being with a woman was the fact he didn't have to pick out his own clothes unless he just wanted to. He'd called her earlier when he knew he would be running late and had asked her to lay him out something to wear. He slid into the blue jeans she loved so much and the black tee shirt before donning the tan sport jacket. She loved it when he semi-dressed up. He ran back into the bathroom to dash on some cologne and he was ready to go. He walked out to the living area and stopped dead at the vision before him.

"Mmm," she intoned as she sniffed the air. "You know what your cologne does to me."

His eyes took her in; she had on a sexy long-sleeved black dress that had her gorgeous, smooth, creamy white shoulders showing. He walked up to her and brushed her hip. Velvet. She was wearing velvet. He let out a whimper and she smiled as he pulled her flush against him. "Fuck, you're breathtaking."

She let out a giggle and tilted her head up to receive the kiss she was sure he wanted to plant on her.

"Lipstick be damned," he muttered as his lips descended. His mouth was hot and hard against hers and she let out a moan as her hand fisted in his damp hair. "Jakey," she muttered against his lips.

His response was to hitch her leg up around his and he groaned as he found flesh. She had worn thigh-highs. "So fucking sexy," he ground out as his clothed hips thrust against her.

"I'm not wearing underwear," she teased before she nibbled on his earlobe.

That was all he needed to hear. He picked her up and sat her on the entryway table. His dick had been hard all day for her, ever since he saw her coming out of the O.R. earlier in the day with Magnetti, who had let her perform a pediatric ASD (Atrial Septal Defect) repair with minimal assistance. She'd had this look of triumph on her face as they went to speak with the child's family and he'd wanted nothing more than to let her ride that high as she rode him into oblivion.

It took him no time at all to drop his pants and have his hardness positioned against her damp curls. "Yes, God, yes!" she cried as he teased her clit with his head before he plunged. They both let out cries of relief as they joined and nothing could be heard except their grunts as they raced each other to the precipice.

"Not…gonna…last…" he warned a short time later when her inner walls began to milk him. He'd needed her too long to last this time. But he would make it up with sweet romance when they came home, whether she accepted his proposal or not.

She didn't respond, save for a keening wail as her release assaulted her.

With her heels digging into his ass, he let out a roar and came just as she did.

They were both breathing hard as they came down from the high. His head had fallen against her shoulder and he licked her neck, loving the taste of the salt there. "Thank you," he murmured.

She chuckled. "No, trust me, thank _you_." She watched him as he stood and pulled away, whimpering just slightly as he pulled out of her. Even soft, Jacob had a rather large member. She licked her lips at the sight of its softening form before her eyes moved back to his.

He smirked. He'd love to have her suck him back to hardness, but he knew they needed to go. "Sorry about that," he told her with a smile. "Let me get you cleaned up." He dashed into the bathroom, quickly cleaned himself, fixed his clothes, and hurriedly returned with a warm, wet, washcloth. He gently cleaned her lower lips and thighs before helping her back to her feet.

She smiled up at him and hugged him tightly. "You're awesome, you know that?"

He chuckled lightly. He had never done well with praise, whether it was from her or even his superiors. He blushed and her smile grew. "You are," she told him as he went for her coat. "No one could ask for a better boyfriend."

_Hopefully fiancé by the end of the night, _he thought as he slipped the coat up her arms. "Come on, Miss Surgeon, let's go to the party."

The party was in full swing when they arrived. Drinks were handed out, holiday greetings were given, and everyone was clearly in a festive mood. Charlie was sitting with his new girlfriend, a widow by the name of Ava, whom he had met through Emmett, oddly enough. Her daughter and Emmett had dated for a time and they still remained friends.

"Great party!" Bella shouted over the music to Alice.

"Thanks! Glad you're here! We thought you'd decided to stay in tonight. It's rough out there!"

"Nah," Bella told her before taking a large sip of her root beer float Alice had made for her. She didn't mind a drink or two, but wanted to pace herself. She had some sexy new lingerie waiting for them when they got back home and she wanted to be with it enough to enjoy Jacob enjoying taking it off of her. "Jake just had to give me one of my Christmas gifts early."

He let out a snicker as he nursed his beer. "Babe, that wasn't one of your gifts. I just like to give it to you any chance I get."

Bella let out a little whimper as his tone turned sexual and her girlie-bits moistened. His breath was hot on her ear as he whispered, "Not to worry, there's plenty more where that came from." And with a little lick to the shell of her ear, he walked off to talk to Jasper.

"Damn, girl!" Alice crowed. "Looks like you need something stronger than that root beer. Who the hell comes in here and orders a root beer float anyway?"

Bella chortled. "Well, I know I can get them now since you're craving vanilla ice cream, Little Mama." Alice was about three months pregnant and already had a handful of cravings, vanilla ice cream being the biggest. That, along with the diet root beer she'd started craving and they could always have root beer floats, even though it was almost the dead of winter. "Besides," Bella continued, "I don't want to risk getting drunk and not finishing what my dear boyfriend just started."

They shared a laugh as Bella's favorite song came on the jukebox. K-13 or rather, "Any Way You Want It" had been one of Bella's favorites for years, long before she ever met Alice or came to Cullen's Bar.

_**Any way you want it  
That's the way you need it  
Any way you want it**_

Bella clapped in excitement as she saw Jacob coming from the jukebox. She had always been a fan of Journey. She and her friend, Brandy, had rocked out to Steve Perry and crew from the time they were old enough to sing along with their moms in the car.

_**She loves to laugh  
She loves to sing  
She does everything  
She loves to move  
She loves to groove  
She loves the lovin' things**_

Jacob took in a deep breath as he grabbed the drinks Alice had sat out for him. With the shot of tequila in one hand and the glass of Chablis in the other, he willed the nerves down. Bella's diamond engagement ring was attached to one of those little decorator thingies on the stem of the glass and he could only hope Alice wouldn't steer him wrong with this whole idea.

_**Ooh, all night, all night  
Oh, every night  
So hold tight, hold tight  
Ooh baby, hold tight  
**_

_Here goes nothing, _he thought as he walked over to her.

_**Oh, she said  
Any way you want it  
That's the way you need it  
Any way you want it  
She said, Any way you want it  
That's the way you need it  
Any way you want it  
**_

Bella's eyebrow quirked as he came up to her and held both glasses out for inspection, taking care to hide the diamond in his hand, just in case she said no.

He sang along with the words, "I was alone, I never knew, what good love could do."

She smiled and mouthed the words back to him, "Ooh, then we touched, then we sang,  
about the lovin' things."

He smiled. "Bella, I knew I was in love with you the first time I saw you drink tequila. I promise to always give you anything you want or need, just like your favorite song says. And if you let me, I'll make sure you never need to shoot tequila again."

She took the tequila shot from him and his heart dropped. She totally wasn't getting this. He was going to strangle Alice when this was said and done with. _Damned pixie and her stupid ideas. Fucking Tinkerbell. _

Bella sniffed delicately at the alcohol in the shot glass. "You know, I can't promise not to need a tequila night ever again. I do love a good tequila buzz." She sat the glass down on the bar at her back and held her hand out for the stemware in his hand. "But tonight, I think I'd rather have the slow hum of wine through my system."

He took a deep breath and blew it out again now that his heart had restarted and slowly handed her the glass.

She took it from him and took a sip, noticing the slight tinkling sound as she lifted it to her lips. She pulled it away from her mouth and looked at the ring around the stem. But it wasn't the Christmas charm that caught her eye. It was the gold diamond solitaire ring that enraptured her. Her eyes moved to Jake and she gasped when she saw he had dropped to one knee.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I promise to do everything in my power not to cause you the need for another 'Straight Tequila Night'. Will you take it 'Any Way You Want It' and consent to be my wife? The way won't be easy, but I promise it will be fun."

She sat speechless for a moment, and then two, and Jacob was starting to get worried about if she was going to answer him at all when she whispered, so softly, that had he not been watching her lips move, he wouldn't have caught it, "Yes."

"Yes?" he asked, just to be sure.

"Yes!" she shouted.

He picked her up and spun her around, yelling, "She said yes! She said yes!"

He moved their faces into alignment and their eyes met. "I love you," he whispered against her lips.

"I love you, too," she breathed just as their mouths began to dance.

Cat calls and wolf whistles could be heard all around the bar, but Bella and Jacob didn't hear a thing. They were too wrapped up in one another.

**THE END**

* * *

**AN2: So…what did you think? Leave me some love and let me know! I promise to review reply to ya this time!**


End file.
